Something had to be Done
by livingordead
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione and Draco go back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. But Hermione has the hots for our favourite blond Slytherin and something absolutely needs to be done! (Probs 3 chaps to this story some lemons later.)


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the storyline.

It was after the defeat of Voldemort when Hermione finally allowed herself to look at Draco properly. She hadn't let herself to think of him much in any other context apart from her ally throughout the war even though they had shared a sacred moment together.

You see, Hermione was the reason Draco became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. One day, in the girl's bathroom, while Moaning Myrtle was busy being annoying as usual, Hermione was crouched beside the blond boy trying to help him through his panic attack. Once he controlled his dry heaves and breathing, he turned his tear-stained defeated eyes towards Hermione and pulled up the sleeve of his left-arm. Though horrified, Hermione saw that Draco was a victim...an unwilling recipient of the cruelest mark known to the wizarding world. Hermione clasped his hands and plead for him to go to Dumbledore; otherwise she would have no choice but to tell the others and let the repercussions of his actions fall. She gave him one week to make a choice.

Draco was tormented and unable to contemplate survival as a Death Eater. He witnessed rapes and murders almost every weekend when his father snuck him out of the castle. He was contemplating suicide when he found himself in the girl's bathroom and in Hermione's arms. Although she gave him a choice, Draco was not sure whether it would be worth it. After months of cruelty, as his hands and others, he did not feel worthy of the choice and was heavily burdened by the knowledge of his actions.

He thought about her earnest eyes and her soft pleas. He thought about how he did not deserve to touch her innocence when he had sullied his hands with blood and gore. He thought about how he could _maybe_ live through life knowing she existed somewhere. He thought about many things for a week of sleepless nights. And at the end of it, Draco discreetly asked Hermione to meet him and clasped her hand as he led them to Dumbledore's office, where details of Death Eater activity were disclosed. Draco did not leave any gruesome details out and chose not to absolve himself of his own crimes against humanity. Although Hermione was horrified and shed many tears, she did not let go of Draco's hands. Draco would never have guessed that she was horrified for him, to have to witness the cruelty and participate in it unwillingly, to have your mother treated as bait in front you...Hermione could not imagine how he lived through the previous months.

Soon Draco was inducted as a member of the Order of the Phoenix and held as one of the greatest keys to success alongside Severus Snape. Together, the spies risked their lives and continued to burden their consciousness with atrocities they were forced to commit, all for the greater good. Many of the Order members chose not to associate with the spies and held their suspicions on their sleeves with a continuous stream of discriminatory comments about the two Slytherin men. However as the war became more gruesome and the losses continued to increase, they were no longer as lowly regarded for everyone hated everything and the atmosphere was always tense. They were no longer concerned with hating Draco and Snape, as much as the killers of their loved ones. The true enemies were finally identified and this led to Draco becoming civil with the other Order members.

At this point, the golden trio were well on their way to hunt the horcruxes and they were not privy to the drama going on at Grimmauld place or any of the other safehouses. Though Hermione would often think about Draco, and vice versa, it was always held at the back of their minds as dreaming up fantasies about happier times that the two of them could share was much too painful to do.

After the war though, there was no shield to hide behind. Hermione and Draco came face to face many times at reward ceremonies, celebrations, house parties, funerals, and just hangouts. The constant bustle of humanity around them shielded them from each other and although feelings were starting to creep on them, they were both consumed with mourning their loved ones and rebuilding society.

When both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were mostly rebuilt, every young participant of the war was invited back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had decided to go straight into Auror training, and so Hermione found herself boarding the Hogwarts Express to do her seventh year with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Draco. The class sizes were much smaller serving as a constant reminder of the losses that always accompany war.

Everyone tried though and it was a constant source of comfort to Hermione, the fact that everyone really did attempt to smile and move on. Yes, pepople screamed at night and sometimes people cried in classrooms in fits and incident of student breakdowns were heard about all throughout the castle but everyone came together as a group and supported each other and this made her try too. Hermione found comfort in the fact that she was not alone in her pain, but she found that others had a harder time dealing with it.

Draco was one of those people.

Hermione noticed that he kept to himself a lot. He would talk to their group and even sit with them during their meals sometimes but in actuality, Draco was mostly alone. He chose to do his projects alone in classes and he worked a lot in the library. There was no "fun" time for him as he frequently missed trips to Hogsmeade, and although the freedom to come and go to Hogsmeade every weekend was given to the older students, he never made use of them.

While Hermione was noticing his dark circles and lackluster smiles, she was also noticing his height and build. _Was he always that tall and strong looking?_ She noticed he had scars, some on his face and neck, and others probably too that she longed to find herself. Hermione started to lose focus in class as she thought about how soft his hair looked, how sharp the angles of his face were, how shapely and pink his lips were, and how he would feel against her.

She would feel herself flush during class as her thoughts took on more delicious turns and wondered why the hell this was happening to her. Out of all the people to experience all her "firsts" with, why did she want it to be him, the bad boy! Hermione berated herself for being such a typical girl but she could not help herself from thinking about all the things were would love to do to him if he would allow her.

One day, Hermione and Ginny were walking towards Potion when they saw Blaise and Draco turn the corner to walk a few steps in front of them. Draco was holding _a pair of handcuffs?_ Hermione frowned noticeably causing Ginny to stop mid-rant about Quidditch politics. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked a bit confused because since when did her best friend REALLY care about Quidditch?

Hermione blushed rather hard and turned to Ginny "Yes, no sorry go on."

Ginny raised an eyebrow but continued at Hermione's insistence until they reached the potions classroom where everyone was standing outside, waiting for Slughorn to show up.

"Hey Granger, do you know what these do?" Draco asked. He was leaning against a pillar and Hermione noticed that his robes were undone in the front, causing her to flush as he looked up at him. Embarrassingly, she asked him to repeat his question and when he did, he dangled the handcuffs in his hand to show her what he was talking about.

"Yes, obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes as she learned that Draco really had no idea that handcuffs, instead of a quick _incarcerous_ was used to bind people in the muggle world. She went on to explain this trying not to think of the sexy image he made, holding the handcuffs so near her.

She flushed again as an image floated in her head about her being handcuffed and at his mercy. Would Draco make her suck him off ruthlessly? Would he pleasure her til the brink of insanity? She almost moaned at the thought as she gazed at him flushed.

Thankfully, Slughorn showed up before the conversation could continue. He gave her a curious look with a hint of amusement as he walked past her and entered the classroom and no one had seem to notice her less than lady-like reaction to Draco holding a pair of goddamn handcuffs.

Something REALLY needed to be done ASAP or Hermione Granger was going to lose her goddamn mind!

A/N: Please review!


End file.
